biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Genoom- proteoom en metaboloomanalyse
13/06/2017 Robben: Je wilt het DNA van een garnaal dat uit 10^8 bp bestaat onderzoeken en je moet aan je labo een voorstel doen om een machine te kopen (maximum 2 machines) # Welke sequencing strategie zou je hiervoor gebruiken, leg uit waarom. # Welk sequencing platform gebruiken je hier en leg uit waarom woordjes: # PMAGE # Scale free # Endogenous retrovirus Landuyt: * je krijgt 2 sets van peak lists, één van deze twee was gebruikt in een kanker onderzoek labo, de andere in een labo voor neurodegeneratieve ziektes # achterhaal welke van een gel-based MS komt en welke van een gel-free MS komt (heeft met complexiteit en grootte te maken dacht ik) # zoek op voor welke proteinen deze peak lists zijn en geef informatie over die proteinen # achterhaal uit die info wan welk labo elke peak list is * Mojitos worden gebruikt als middel voor een betere vertering. Als je weet dat munt hiervoor verantwoordelijk is, hoe zou je de medicinale metabolieten dan opzuiveren als je weet dat rum en limoen hiervoor zorgen (rum bevat ethanol dus op polariteit zuiveren en limoen heeft lage PH dus met lage PH zuiveren) * als je MS een nauwkeurigheid van 2 ppm heeft wat is dan de isotopisch gewicht van het meest dominante metaboliet van de munt? 13/06/2016 Robben: # Verhaal over Berkenspanner: zwarte variant heeft een transposon. #* Hoe zou jij te werk gaan om dit te onderzoeken? Welke strategie #* Welk platform/techniek zou je gebruiken en waarom? Beargumenteer en leg deze methode uit. # Leg uit: #* ERV #* MS-PET #* Rosetta Stone Method Landuyt: # Onderzoeker bestudeert Danio rerio met menselijke genen (verhaaltje). Hij bekomt een enorme lijst met massa's uit (lijst is gegeven). Deze lijst lijkt echter verdacht, en de onderzoeker besluit om de interessantste eruit te kiezen en verder te bestuderen (2de lijst massa's). #* Welke methodes zijn er gebruikt? (antw: eerst PMF en nadien MS/MS (PSD of Collision) #* Wat is er fout gelopen? (antw: keratine-contaminatie, dit vind je ook door Mascot te gebruiken op eerste lijst) #* Welk eiwit is het interessante eiwit? (De novo op 2de lijst en nadien blastp: een microtubuline associated protein) #* Welke ziekte onderzocht de onderzoeker? (antw: wikipedia, dat soort eiwitten heeft te maken met Alzheimer) # Een onderzoeker gaat in Colombia in het regenwoud cafeïne bestuderen. Met de veld-massaspectrometer meet hij een massa van 195.6906Da. #* Wat is de accuraatheid bij 200Da? (antw: 10^6*- gemeten m/200Da, dus: 10^6*194.1906-194.6906/200 = 2574,7899 ppm. #* Is dit een goede accuraatheid voor metabolomics? (antw: nee, veel te grot afwijking mogelijk, metabolen verschillen vaak niet veel in hun massa's.) #* BONUS: er werd ook nog een ander metaboliet gevonden: 304.8... DA 07/06/2016 Robben: -Bespreek de methoden om eiwit-eiwit interacties in kaart te brengen. Maak een vergelijking tussen de methoden. Wat voor soort informatie probeert men te verkrijgen en wat is het nut? -Leg uit: Ilumina sequencing, ribosome profiling, scale free network. Landuyt: *Proteomics: ge krijgt een lijst van massa's en de naam vaneen proteine -De accuraatheid van de massaspectrometrie is <2ppm. Wat betekent dit? Wat gebeurt er met een massa van 500Da? -Welke manier van MS informatieanalyse (o.i.d. hij bedoelt PMF of PSD) wordt hier gebruikt? Simuleer het spectrum voor de andere methode. -iets wat ik vergeten ben -waarvoor staat de naam van het proteine? Wat is de functie? *metabolomics: 3 pieken met 1 Da verschil tussen -Wat is de resolutie? -wat is de verklaring voor de pieken (o.i.d. het is isotoopeffect) -Is dit een goede Methode om metabolomics mee te doen? -Bonus; Om welk metaboliet gaat het hier? 28/06/2015 Robben (maakt altijd nieuwe vragen) Er is meer en meer vraag naar genoomanalyses in klinische sector. Welke sequeneringstechniek (methode + machine) zou hiervoor het meest geschikt zijn? Werk deze uit. (Uiteindelijk zouden alle technieken hiervoor kunnen, hij wil gewoon dat je er ééntje uitlegt en je antwoord verdedigt. Solid leek me het beste omdat die goedkoper is en kleine sequenties (2*35) per read doet wat handig kan zijn voor klinische analyses.) Definities: Nanostring Ncounter, Gene onthology, 3de vergeten Landuyt Proteomics: 2 lijsten met massa's één heel lange en één met maar 3 waarden Welke lijst is van gel free en welke van gel based analyse? Verlkaar alle waarden in beide lijsten. Wat is er mis met één van de lijsten? Wat is het proteïne in kwestie? Welke ziekte is hiermee verbonden. Dit deel was sterk gelijkaardig als wat we in de eerste zit moesten doen. Ik vond het aanvankelijk niet duidelijk of er de novo sequencing mocht worden gedaan en of beide lijsten anders mochten worden bestudeerd. Omdat bleek dat van de lange lijst mooi de y-reeks kon worden bepaald met de nove, had ik dat maar gedaan. Ik kwam een proteïnensequentie uit die ik heb geBLAST met proteïn blast waarna ik een naam van proteïne kreeg. Omdat de 2de lijst veel te kort was voor denove, had ik gekozen voor PMF (via mascot). Daaruit kwam hetzelfde proteïne en natuurlijk ook keratine als contaminatie, wat ook de oplossing voor vraag 3 is. Om de ziekte te vinden heb ik gewoon het proteïne opgezocht met UNIPROT en daar bij pathology gekeken. Eigenlijk dus allemaal niet zo moeilijk, hij wil gewoon zien dat je denovo EN pmf kan toepassen. Metabolomics: Een verhaaltjes over onderzoekers die meet willen weten over gist metabolisme. Er stond een prentje met alle chemische verbindingen bij. Welke scheidingstechniek en massaspectrometer zou je gebruiken? Welke massa's zou je verkrijgen als je weet dat je een acuraatheid van 1ppm hebt bij enkelvoudige protonatie. Antwoord één stond letterlijk in de slides, GC-MS met ESI-triple quadropool (anderen ook mogelijk). Antwoord 2 was al de moleculaire massa's van de stoffen uit prentje opzoeken, daarbij 1 Dalton tellen voor H+. Om de foutemarge hierbij te noteren moet je kijken naar de massa van je molecule, bvb valine= 117.1500 Da, + een proton en daarvan 1ppm als foutemarge noteren (dat is 1 op een miljoen) dus 118.1500 +-0.0001. Acuraatheid is dus steeds relatief ten opzichte van de massa die je hebt. Deze vraag was op te lossen met wat googlen en gezond verstand. 09/06/2015 Robben Wat is ribosome profiling? Welke info verkrijg je hiervan? Voor welke analyse zou dit een alternatief kunnen zijn? Geef een analysemethode naar keuze van een commerciëel platform dat je hiervoor kan gebruiken? (Illumina, Solid xant elke run is daarbij 35b ongebeer de lengte van de sequenties bij riboprofiling) Definities: paired end sequencing, ERV, network hub (interactomics) Landuyt 1) proteomics: Er is een lijst met massa's uit MS, maar de onderzoeker verwachtte deze resultaten niet. Hij kiest echter een piek die hij verder wilt onderzoeken. a) Welke MS methodes werden er gebruikt (PMF en MS/MS) b) Wat kan er misgelopen zijn (contaminatie met keratine) c) wat was dan wel het eiwit van interesse (daarvoor 2de lijst van massa's nemen en denovo doen) d) welke ziekte bestudeerd hij 2) metabolomics: krijgt een massa van caffeïne gemeten door de spectrometer van het lab: 198,15684 a) Wat is de acuraatheid van de spectrometer bij 200 Da (daarvoor had ik een formule gevonden op internet, was ongeveer 2000ppm) b) Is dit dan een goede MS om metabolomics te doen (nee totaal niet veel te lage acuraatheid) c) BONUS: er zit nog een andere massa bij, welk metaboliet? Robben: 1)Nanopore sequencing; geef verschillen en overeenkomsten met andere technieken (voor en nadelen); voor wat zou deze techniek het best gebruikt worden? 2)woordjes: gene acquisition, nanostring ncounter gene expression system, proteome array Landuyt: 1)Naam eiwit + lijst met massa's bekomen via MS -> mass accuracy was <2ppm, wat betekent dit voor het massa bereik van bv 500Da -> Welk soort massa spectrometer zou hier gebruikt zijn geweest (da was FT MS) -> welke MS techniek werd hier toegepast? (PMF of MS/MS) -> wat is de functie van het eiwit 2) Je krijgt grafiek van metaboliet MS -> Wat is de resolutie? ->Is dit een goede resolutie om metabolieten te analyseren? ->BONUS: om welke metaboliet zou het hier kunnen gaan? 10/06/2014 prof. Robben '''(gesloten boek)' 1) Wat doet RNA-seq? 2) Geef 1 van de ontwikkelde technieken vrij te kiezen (454/solid/...) (commercieel platform) 3) Vergelijk RNA-seq met andere technieken (voordelen/nadelen) (concurrerende methoden) '''prof. Landuyt '(open boek/open pc)''' 1) Krijgt waarden van MS moet eiwit geven 2) Waarom kan je een vertekend beeld krijgen en geef de statistische realiteit 3) Welke ziekte zou er hier onderzocht zijn? 4) Als er een fout is opgetreden bij de MS kan je een andere methode gebruiken? 5) Moest ge zelf onderzoek willen doen op dit eiwit met welke dingen zou je dan rekening willen houden en hoe los je dit op? '''Maandag 18 juni 2012 JR: In het kader van een onderzoeksproject krijg je de opdracht om bij een industriële giststam de transcriptoom verschillen bij het brouwen van Westmalle en Duvel in kaart te brengen. Stel een methode voor en bespreek een concreet analyseplatform voor waarvoor je zou kiezen. Beargumenteer je keuze. BL: Hoe zijn massaspectrometers over het algemeen opgebouwd? Geef enkele vb van veel gebruikte opstellingen. LS: Als onderzoeker is je opdracht een zeer geschikte protoïnerge/peptiderge biomerker voor diabetes te ontwikkelen? Hoe ga je te werk (methode, validatie,..)? Verdedig je onderzoeksplan met argumenten. Geef ook eventuele bottlenecks aan. Maandag 20 juli 2011 - namiddag Je moet mondeling doen bij twee van de proffen ("het lot" beslist hierover, Schoofs en Robben nemen meer mondelingen af dan Baggerman en Landuyt). Als je wil mag je bij de anderen ook mondeling doen, maar dan moet je tot het laatste wachten. LS: #De hersenen van mannen en vrouwen verschillen op tal van punten. Niet enkel structureel, maar ook in proteïnen die ze aanmaken. Stel, je wil proteïnepatronen van mannelijke en vrouwelijke hersenen identificeren en vergelijken bij proefdieren. Je wil je voornamelijk toespitsen op kwantitatieve vergelijking van membraanproteïnen. Welke technologie is het meest geschikt? Leg het principe uit aan de hand van een schema en geef (een) berpeking(en) van deze technologie. #Bespreek kort één etisch vraagstuk als gevolg van het Humaan Genoom Project. Welke beslissingen kunnen worden genomen en wat is het gevolg hiervan (voor jezelf en/of de maatschappij). JR: Bespreek bondig de belangrijkste 'second generation' sequencing methoden. Vergelijk en evalueer kritisch. GB: Hoe bepaal je de sequentie van een peptide met MS? BL: Waarin verschilt peptidomics fundamenteel van proteomics? 20 juni 2011 (nm) #JR: Bespreek bondig de belangrijkste 'second generation' sequencing methoden. Vergelijk en evalueer kritisch. #LS: #*De hersenen van mannen en vrouwen verschillen op tal van punten. Niet enkel structureel, maar ook in proteïnen die ze aanmaken. Stel, je wil proteïnepatronen van mannelijke en vrouwelijke hersenen identificeren en vergelijken bij proefdieren. Je wil je voornamelijk toespitsen op kwantitatieve vergelijking van membraanproteïnen. Welke technologie is het meest geschikt? Leg het principe uit aan de hand van een schema en geef (een) berpeking(en) van deze technologie. (Oplossing: ICAT) #*Bespreek kort één etisch vraagstuk als gevolg van het Humaan Genoom Project. Welke beslissingen kunnen worden genomen en wat is het gevolg hiervan (voor jezelf en/of de maatschappij) #BL: Waarin verschilt peptidomics fundamenteel van proteomics? #GB: Hoe bepaal je de sequentie van een peptide met MS? 14 juni 2011 #JR: Bespreek drie experimentele methoden om interacties te ontdekken. Geef voor- en nadelen. #LS: Wat zijn COGs? Wat kan je er mee doen? Hoever staat het onderzoek? #BL: Bespreek de uitdagingen van het metaboloom en de gevolgen ervan op de analyse #GB: Bespreek ESI-Q-TOF massa spectrometrie 27 augustus 2010 #JR: Sequencing. Bespreek de Solexa-methode (Illumina) vanaf de bereiding van het DNA tot het sequeneren zelf. Welke toepassingen heeft Solexa? Wanneer is de Sanger-methode te verkiezen? #LS: #*Wat is pharmacogenomics? Uitdagingen voor de toekomst? #*Bijvraag mondeling: wat zijn Hidden Markov modellen? #FR: chemische uitdagingen van het metaboloom + relevantie voor staalname en staalbereiding #GB: Vergelijk MALDI en ESI. Geef voor- en nadelen. 24 juni 2010 #JR: Interactomics. Bespreek kort drie methoden om te onderzoeken. Geef sterktes/zwaktes van elke techniek. Hoe ga je met gegevens uit deze technieken (in essentie) interactienetwerken opbouwen. #LS: #*Wat is pharmacogenomics. Wat zijn de uitdagingen van dit onderzoeksveld? #*Wat is een Hidden Markov model. Waarvoor wordt het in de biologie gebruikt. #FR: Bespreek de belangrijkste verschillen tussen metaboloom - gen/transcr/proteoom. Hoe uit zich dat in de analyse. #GB: Bespreek resolutie in MS, geef relevantie bij analyse. 14 juni 2010 #JR: Bespreek de Affymetrix GeneChip en de Illumina random BeadArrays. En maak een kwalitatieve vergelijking. #FR: Bespreek de klassieke workflow van een metabolomics-analyse. Welke keuzes moeten gemaakt worden en wat zijn de mogelijke technieken die gebruikt kunnen worden? #GB: Leg het pricincipe van een time-of-fligth analysator uit? #LS: #*VRAAG 1: Craig Venter ontwikkelde onlangs een cel waarvan het volledige genoom vervangen werd door een synthetisch genoom. Hoe kan je de eiwitprofielen tussen de twee condities (synthetisch vs. natuurlijk genoom) gaan vergelijken. Je beschikt enkel over een MALDI-TOF toestel en je kan geen fragmentatiespectra genereren. Je kan eveneens geen sequentie bepaling doen van de eiwitten door Edman's degradatie. (Oplossing: 2D-DIGE) #*VRAAG 2: Waar of onwaar? Bepaalde algoritmen kunnen niet opgelost worden met computers, omdat ze veel te complex zijn? 8 juni 2010 #JR: De hoge druk sequencers van de nieuwe generatie vormen een bedreiging voor de traditionele micro-arrays. #FR: Bespreek de (chemische) uitdagingen van het metaboloom en de gevolgen daarvan voor staalname en staabereiding #GB: Vergelijk MALDI en ESI. Geef voor- en nadelen. #LS: #*VRAAG 1: De hersenen van mannen en vrouwen verschillen op tal van punten. Niet enkel structureel, maar ook in proteïnen die ze aanmaken. Stel, je wil proteïnepatronen van mannelijke en vrouwelijke hersenen identificeren en vergelijken bij proefdieren. Je wil je voornamelijk toespitsen op kwantitatieve vergelijking van membraanproteïnen. Welke technologie is het meest geschikt? Leg het principe uit aan de hand van een schema en geef (een) berpeking(en) van deze technologie. #*VRAAG 2: Bespreek kort één etisch vraagstuk als gevolg van het Humaan Genoom Project. Welke beslissingen kunnen worden genomen en wat is het gevolg hiervan (voor jezelf en/of de maatschappij) 7 juni 2010 #LS: Kwantitatieve analyse van twee stalen van membraanproteinen, welke techniek gebruiken, leg kort uit. Bijvraag: ethische kwestie #GB: Maldi vs ESI #JR: sequencers bedreigen microarray's, leg uit #FR: chemische uitdagingen bij metabolieten 16 juni 2009 #LS: Met behulp van welke attributen kan je proteïnen uit een gel identificeren? Is die identificatie eenduidig? Wat is 'probability-based'? (bijvraag: wat is een Hidden Markov Model?) #JR: Bespreek Illumina Sequencing van DNA-preparatie tot uitlezing. Vergelijk kwalitatief met Sanger sequencing. #GB: Vergelijk MALDI en ESI. Geef voor- en nadelen. #FR: Chemische uitdagingen metaboloom. Zie voorbeeldvragen of hierboven of zo, identieke vraag. 23 juni 2008 Baggerman: #bespreek resolutie bij massaspectrometrie en geef relevantie bij analyse #bespreek sequencing door MS Schoofs: #protein arrays #verband tussen snp en farmacogenomics Vragen Robben: #Bespreek 454 sequencing (van DNA library construction tot sequentie analyse). Vergelijk kwantitatief 454 met Sanger. #Bespreek oligonucleotide arrays en random beads in transcriptoomanalyse en vergelijk. Bespreek targetlabelling en uitlezing. #Leg volgende begrippen kort uit: #*whole shotgun sequencing #*paired end ditags #*gene ontology #*scale free network Vraag Roland #Bespreek de (chemische) uitdagingen van het metaboloom in vergelijking met het genoom, transcriptoom en proteoom.